


Not A Murderer

by seizethosegays



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Buttons got scared, M/M, buttons thought he was a murderer, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, elmer comes over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizethosegays/pseuds/seizethosegays
Summary: Buttons stayed up late watching Buzzfeed Unsolved, which just made him paranoidWarnings: mentions of murder





	Not A Murderer

The room was dark and the sun had set what felt like hours ago, but Buttons hardly noticed. The rest of his family was on a small vacation, and he had the whole house to himself. So what did he do? He sat on one of the two bean bags in his room, and watched Buzzfeed Unsolved all day. A blanket was thrown over his shoulders and snacks and a few bottles of water were sitting by the bean bag. 

Something hit his window and Buttons jumped, pausing the video and looking out into the darkness. He just realized how late it was. Maybe somewhere around twelve or one am. That didn’t exactly calm him down. What hit his window? A ghost? Was someone coming to try to kill him? Oh god, he sure hoped not. 

He fumbled around in the dark, searching for his phone. It was laying on his bed, fully charged and kinda cold from the cool fall air. Buttons grabbed it and quickly unlocked it, dialing the first person he could think of. 

“Buttons? What’re you doin up?” Elmer asked, his voice hoarse and groggy. 

“Look, I know it’s late but I’ve been watching Buzzfeed Unsolved and… can you come over? Please?” Buttons really didn’t want to bother Elmer, but he didn’t want to be alone, and he just so happened to like Elmer better than his other friends. 

There was silence on the other end for a moment. Then Buttons could hear the sound of a blanket being pushed to the ground. “Yeah, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Elmer yawned, “keep yourself sane until I get there.” Buttons thanked him and ended the call, pacing around his room. The house creaked as it settled, the sound of the dryer scared him, and he refused to see what hit his window. 

Something else hit his window, and Buttons jumped backwards, stumbling into the door. He couldn’t see what it was, and he never planned on seeing it. He just didn’t want to get murdered.   
When something else hit his window, and created and loud bang, he pushed the door open and ran downstairs, flipping on the lights as he ran. The living room was dark, the hall was dark, and the kitchen was dark. Well, not anymore. Buttons turned the lights on. He jumped on the couch, grabbed a blanket, and covered himself up so he couldn’t see anything. Which made things better, but at the same time worse.

He shut his eyes tight when there was a knock on the door. The door gently swung open, quietly hitting the wall. Buttons tried to ignore the person who walked up to the couch. But when the blanket flew off of him, he screamed. Someone grabbed his wrists and started shushing him. After a moment or so of wiggling, he realized it was just Elmer.

“Dude, it’s ok, it’s me,” Elmer sat next to Buttons on the couch. He grabbed Buttons’ hand and gently squeezed. 

“Thanks, sorry,” Buttons sighed, dropping his head into his free hand. 

Elmer yawned, “it’s fine. Can we go to bed please?” Buttons nodded and pulled a sleepy Elmer off the couch. The two headed up the stairs to Buttons’ room. It was still dark, and kinda creepy. Elmer immediately face planted on Buttons’ bed. The two of them got comfy, chatting about their day and a few things that happened between their friends. Buttons was almost asleep when something else hit his window. 

Elmer sighed and got up, walking over to the window and opening it. Leaning out of the window a bit, he grabbed something off the window sill.   
“It’s an acorn,” he yawned, tossing it at Buttons. Buttons caught it and threw it back. “Looks like a squirrel decided to use your window for target practice.”

“Did he have to use it when I was watching the Keddie cabin murders episode though?” Buttons asked, pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

“Whatever, didn’t make being home alone any less terrifying. I thought I was gonna get murdered when you walked in.”

Elmer laughed and climbed over Buttons, wrapping his arm around the other boys waist, “well, it’s a good thing I’m not a murderer then.”

“Well, you could be,” Buttons rolled over to face Elmer, yawning. “Hopefully you’re not.”

“Why not?” Elmer asked, grinning. Buttons was clearly tired, and looked like he was about to pass out. 

“You’re to cute to kill someone,” Buttons shrugged, playing with the hem of Elmer’s shirt. “And to cute to go to jail.” Elmer laughed.

“Goodnight, Buttons,” he said, grinning at Buttons.

“Night, Elmer,” the boy yawned.


End file.
